I'm coming to get you
by Thyrsette
Summary: Cet OS se situe alors que la malédiction lancée par Pan est sur le point de frapper. Il m'a été inspiré par un tweet de Jane Espenson répondant @Chelsea au sujet de ce qu'il était advenu de Whale quand tout le monde avait été renvoyé. Bonne lecture !


Une grande partie de la ville de Storybrooke ne se doutait pas de ce qui se tramait à l'instant même au-dessus de leur tête, et ce au sens propre de l'expression. C'était le cas de deux jeunes gens qui profitaient de la présence de l'autre ne s'imaginant pas qu'ils puissent perdre cela. La jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes avait retrouvé son petit-ami chez lui après avoir échappé à la vigilance de sa grand-mère qui refusait qu'elle le voit. En effet, celle-ci redoutait le trentenaire pour sa réputation de Dom Juan, d'alcoolique ( David avait eu le malheur de lui raconter en détail les soucis qu'ils avaient eu à le faire opérer l'inconnu) et d'instabilité psychologique. Bien sûr Ruby n'était absolument d'accord avec ça et n'avait aucun problème à trouver un moyen de le voir, quasiment tous les jours depuis l'accident. Ca devait faire deux mois si ce n'était plus que la situation durait et elle commençait à en être fatiguée mais elle ne savait comment prouver à Granny qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait.

Le beau docteur sourit à sa dulcinée lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement. Tout y était ordonné, bien rangé, chaque chose avait sa place. La décoration était sobre et manquait d'une touche féminine que James Whale avait hâte que sa bien-aimée puisse ajoutée. Lui aussi se sentait de plus en plus las de ne pouvoir officialiser cette relation de peur de l'arbalète de Granny. Elle voulait tellement que tout soit parfait pour son bébé, elle aurait sans doute désiré un chevalier, un prince à la Charmant pour courtiser et aimer sa fille. Mais la réalité était ce qu'elle était et il allait bien falloir qu'elle l'accepte. La brunette crut fondre en voyant son Viktor et elle s'empressa de fermer la porte derrière elle et de gagner ses bras. Voilà deux jours que beaucoup de travail les empêchait d'avoir une minute à eux.

Le médecin prit avec passion les lèvres de Ruby. A bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer avec quelque regret. Il posa son regard sur son visage, en admirant chaque parcelle tout en caressant ses cheveux.

" - Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il.

- Moi aussi, heureusement que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, sinon je serai devenue folle à être en congé mais sans toi."

Il lui sourit, se gardant bien de lui dire qu'il avait échangé son jour de congé avec l'un de ses collègues car sinon il aurait dû attendre encore deux jours et cela aurait été intenable pour lui, il devait bien l'avouer. Ses bras l'encerclèrent et il la rapprocha de lui.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ? On a plein de temps devant nous...

- On pourrait regarder un film, suggéra-t-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser.

- Ou bien aller se promener, répondit-il en lui rendant.

- Ou bien rejoindre des amis..."

Cette fois, au lieu de répondre, Whale prit directement ses lèvres. Ces propositions étaient tentantes mais il en avait une qui l'était beaucoup plus. Sentant le désir de son petit ami d'approfondir ce baiser, Ruby le comprit assez aisément. Instinctivement leurs corps se rapprochèrent et la tension monta d'un, non de deux crans au moins. Avenant, Viktor l'entraîna dans sa chambre. La pièce était simplement meublée et peu décorée, à l'image de l'appartement. Un petit peu d'air frais s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Là, elle lui retira le polo qu'il portait, sans vergogne, après avoir fermé la porte du pied. Il la fit basculer délicatement sur le lit et déboutonna son chemisier rouge embrassant sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'il la dénudait. Leurs lèvres ne se lâchaient que pour mieux se retrouver et la brunette s'apprêtait à faire glisser le long de ses jambes le pantalon du médecin lorsque la fenêtre s'ouvrit violemment. Whale se redressa surpris et se leva, ceinture défaite ce qui laissait entrevoir son caleçon, avec l'intention de fermer la fenêtre. Son empressement fut complètement brisé par ce qu'il vit au dehors. Ruby, étonnée le rejoignit et lorsqu'elle vit le nuage vert qui se fondait sur la ville, se blottit dans ses bras. Aucun des deux n'avait la moindre lumière sur ce que c'était mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était synonyme de magie et que toute magie venait avec un prix. Alors que la fumée, devenue violette les entourait, ils eurent le temps de se murmurer un dernier "Je t'aime" avant d'être séparés.

**oOo**

Ruby se retrouva allongée et le réveil fut laborieux, un peu comme si elle avait trop bu la veille et subissait des lendemains difficiles. Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux et s'approcha du cours d'eau qui était tout près d'elle. La brunette poussa un grand cri aigu lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans l'eau, la manière dont ses cheveux étaient coiffés, la manière dont elle était habillée. Sa respiration devint saccadée et une grande angoisse la remplissait. C'est Blanche, alertée qui l'avait rejointe en courant. Elle la saisit par les épaules et la tourna vers elle.

" - Calme-toi Ruby, respire !

- Qu'est-... Ce... Qui... S'est passée ?! Sanglota la louve.

- Pan a lancé une malédiction... On est rentré chez nous.

- Chez... Nous ?"

Un vertige prit Ruby et elle tomba à genoux. Si ce que disait son amie était juste alors... Elle ne le reverrait jamais. La crise empira et il fallut à Mary-Margaret beaucoup de sang-froid pour réussir à l'arrêter. Finalement la jeune femme fondit en larmes et trouva refuge dans ses bras.

" - Il n'est... il n'est plus là... Murmurait-elle pour elle-même.

- Il, qui ça, il ? Interrogea Blanche.

- Viktor, souffla-t-elle.

- Frankenstein ? Whale ?!" S'étonna la brunette qui faisait le lien.

A cette réponse, Ruby hocha tristement la tête. Mary-Margaret comprenait maintenant mieux le désespoir de la jeune femme. Le pays de Whale n'était pas le même que le leur. Alors si chacun était rentré chez soi... Cela voudrait dire que le docteur avait regagné le Pays sans couleur. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres puis elle se redressa. Elles devaient garder espoir. Les deux femmes devaient être animées par l'espérance de retrouver l'être cher qu'elles avaient perdu.

" - Viens Rub', je suis sûre que toute chance n'est pas perdue pour vous. Peut-être la malédiction a-t-elle ramené tout le monde dans la Forêt Enchantée.

- J'en doute, grogna son interlocutrice.

- On va t'aider, je suis sûre que Belle sera d'accord, ensemble on va le chercher.

- Vous feriez ça ?

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que sont faites les amies."

Le cœur rempli d'une certaine forme de soulagement, Ruby se releva et suivit Blanche afin de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Elle avait toute confiance en son amie et celle-ci avait raison. Avant de s'abandonner au désespoir, elle devait avoir vérifié. Même s'il n'y avait qu'une maigre chance, celle-ci méritait d'être prise.

**oOo**

C'est seul que se retrouva Whale de son côté. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il sentit en lui qu'il était à des lieux de sa bien-aimé et une douleur envahit sa poitrine. C'était comme si une force invisible tentait de lui arracher le cœur. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et c'est lorsqu'il ne toucha pas directement l'écorce de l'arbre de ses doigts qu'il réalisa comment il était vêtu. Il portait des gants noirs, un costume du XIXème siècle. A la place d'une cravate c'est un foulard qu'il avait autour du cou et l'accessoire venait se glisser sous un veston en velours. Sa chemise était blanche et comportait des manches bouffantes comme il était à la mode à l'époque. Alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'était plus à Storybrooke, il fronça les sourcils et son regard fit un tour circulaire pour observer ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il voyait toujours la vie en couleurs, que tout n'était pas redevenu grisâtre, morne et triste.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il avait été renvoyé là où il était lorsque Regina avait lancé la malédiction. Alors ça voulait dire que quelque part dans ce pays se tenait son rubis, il n'avait qu'à la rejoindre. Ce n'était peut-être finalement pas si mauvais que ça en avait l'air. Voulant avant tout s'ôter un doute, il enleva ses gants et tâta ses cheveux. Il fit la grimace en sentant qu'ils étaient bien coiffés, une raie au milieu répartissant ses mèches des deux côtés de son crâne. Entendant un filet d'eau, il le rejoignit et le scientifique passa de l'eau dans ses cheveux afin de leur redonner leur volume et surtout, leur désordre formant cette houppette qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à coiffer à Storybrooke. Cela fait, Viktor s'empressa de prendre le sentier près duquel il se tenait. Il croiserait forcément quelqu'un du pays qui pourrait lui donner des indications sur le chemin pour rejoindre le royaume de Blanche-Neige et de son prince charmant. Le Petit Chaperon rouge vivait avec son amie avant que Regina ne les envoie à Storybrooke, s'il réussissait à trouver Blanche alors il y aurait Ruby.

Après plusieurs heures de marche à pied, il finit par débarquer dans un petit village. Son avantage, c'est qu'ici personne ou alors très peu ne le connaissaient. Ces habitants n'auraient donc aucun préjugé sur lui. Il gagna un poste de relais pour prendre une monture : il n'avait aucune idée de la distance qui lui restait à parcourir et il comptait bien arriver au plus vite. Lorsqu'il voulut par réflexe, sortir sa carte bleue, il fut surpris de trouver une bourse bien remplie. Tant mieux, songea-t-il avant de régler sa location. Viktor en profita pour demander les renseignements dont il avait besoin au gérant. Celui-ci accepta bien volontiers de les lui donner. Le trentenaire attrapa une feuille de parchemin et lui fit un schéma grossier avec les explications nécessaires. Whale le remercia pour son aide et son souhait qu'il fasse bonne route puis sortit : il n'avait plus une minute à perdre : la route s'annonçait longue.

Il fallut en effet une bonne semaine à Viktor pour arriver au lieu indiqué sur sa carte. Combien de fois le scientifique avait-il regretté la modernité et la vitesse des voitures qui étaient inconnues dans ce monde. Certes l'air y était sans doute plus respirable mais Storybrooke était une ville suffisamment petite pour que ce ne soit pas réellement un problème. Il avait dû changer par trois fois de montures dans des relais sinon il aurait épuisé les pauvres bêtes. Il faisait certes une pause la nuit mais pas aussi longue qu'elle devrait l'être pour que les chevaux soient pleinement reposés. C'était la tombée de la nuit mais le relais du village était encore ouvert. Il put rendre sa monture et demander si Charmant et sa princesse était de retour. Il eut confirmation mais on l'informa qu'ils devaient se trouver dans le bois voisin. Whale ne cacha pas son étonnement de ne pas les découvrir au château mais on lui apprit qu'ils n'y étaient en effet pas retournés, il semblait que leurs majestés Blanche et James s'occupaient d'une quête ou autre truc de héros. Quel étonnement, songea Viktor avant de remercier son informateur. Il sortit et gagna le bois où il n'eut pas de mal à trouver la joyeuse troupe grâce à leur feu de camp qui brillait à travers les feuillages et dégageait une fumée significative. Par contre, en se guidant avec ce seul repère, le docteur avait perdu le sentier et c'est à travers des fourrés qu'il finit par débarquer dans la clairière.

Ces bruits suspects avaient éveillé l'attention de toutes les personnes autour du feu et d'un seul regard, sans un mot - il n'y en avait pas besoin pour se comprendre - tous se levèrent et brandirent leur arme, tournés vers l'inconnu qui venait de jaillir du bois. Le visage du pauvre Whale était masqué par la pénombre mais lui voyait très bien que Mary-Margaret avait bandé son arc et que la direction de la flèche pointait droit vers lui. Il y avait un autre archer dont Viktor n'avait aucune idée de l'identité. Regina était avec eux et une boule de feu était née au creux de sa main. Quant à David il avait tiré son épée hors de son fourreau et se tenait en garde.

" - Hey attendez, c'est moi !"

Il s'avança un peu plus mais s'arrêta net quand il vit l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, tendre encore un peu plus son arc.

" - Je ne vous veux aucun mal, continua-t-il, mettant les mains comme pour tenter de tempérer la situation.

- Whale ? S'étonna Blanche qui avait fini par identifier cette voix qui lui semblait si familière.

- Oui, c'est moi", confirma-t-il.

Comme la brunette avait baissé son arc, Robin fit de même et Regina fit disparaître sa magie d'un mouvement de la main. David avait également rangé son épée et rejoint Viktor. Ils se serrèrent la main. Le chevalier était sincèrement heureux de savoir le médecin en vie. Cependant celui-ci sentait que quelque chose n'allais pas : il avait perçu que les époux se lançaient des regards en coin comme s'il y avait quelque vérité qu'ils devaient lui dire mais qu'ils ne savaient pas comment. Après cette accolade avec le prince, Whale les dévisagea tous les deux tour à tour avant de demander, inquiet :

" - Où est Ruby ?"

Ses pires craintes se trouvèrent confirmées par le regard triste que la jeune femme la plus compatissante de cette terre avait porté à son mari.

" - Elle... Nous t'avons fait chercher dans tout le royaume durant les derniers jours et comme il semblait que tu ne sois pas revenu dans la Forêt Enchantée... Il ne semblait plus y avoir d'espoir...

- Quoi ?"

Viktor les regarda bouche bée puis sa vision se troubla avec l'émotion et les larmes qui arrivaient déjà au bord de ses yeux. Si ce qu'insinuait Mary-Margaret était vrai, alors... Non, il ne pouvait formuler cette pensée. Ca faisait trop mal. Il sentit comme un vide se former en lui et tituba. Charmant l'attrapa par le bras et lança un regard éloquent à sa femme.

" - Ce que veut dire Blanche c'est qu'elle est persuadée que tu es inatteignable, dans un monde sans couleur ou je ne sais plus ce dont elle a parlé et qu'elle va très mal. Elle est désespérée"

Le cœur du chirurgien qui avait failli lâcher tant il s'était imaginé le pire, se remit à battre à un rythme normal, quoiqu'encore un peu rapide. Sérieusement ?! Ils ne pouvaient pas le dire plus tôt. Si ce n'était que ça, alors il allait se faire un plaisir de la rassurer et de lui montrer qu'il était bien là et qu'ils allaient pouvoir avoir leur fin heureuse. Alors que Blanche, comprenant sa maladresse s'excusait, il la coupa :

" - Où est-elle ?

- A la taverne sans doute," murmura Charmant.

Ils reçurent tous les deux un regard sévère de la part du docteur qui ne se faisait pas grande illusion sur ce que pouvait être en train de faire la jeune femme. Et ils la laissaient ? N'étaient-ils pas sensés être ses amis ?! Il fallait croire que quoique ce soit qui les occupe avec Regina et cet archer, il pensait que c'était plus important que son bien-être. Whale les planta là, désapprobateur et regagna le village. Il espérait que celle qu'il aimait ne s'était pas mis dans un état trop mauvais, lui-même savait trop bien les ravages que pouvait faire l'alcool. Prudemment, il poussa la porte de la taverne, on ne savait jamais trop quel genre d'ambiance régnait dans ces lieux. C'était a priori plutôt calme, enfin aussi calme que cet endroit synonyme de beuverie pouvait l'être. Son regard balaya la salle et il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, une choppe à moitié remplie devant elle. Son cœur rata un battement. Il avait tant attendu de pouvoir la revoir. Une grimace apparut sur le visage du médecin lorsqu'il nota un homme à ses côtés sui semblait ne pas faire moins que d'essayer de s'attirer ses faveurs. Et sous les effets de la boisson qu'elle avait avalé en trop grande quantité, Ruby n'y semblait pas insensible, en tout cas elle ne repoussait pas ce gros lourdo boutonneux qui devait en plus de cela avoir bien vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Bouillonnant, il traversa la pièce d'un pas décidé et déterminé.

" - Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, lança-t-il à cet homme qui se tenait bien trop près de sa bien-aimée.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que vous l'importunez, rétorqua-t-il plus qu'agacé.

- Cette demoiselle est ravie de ma présence, ne le voyez-vous pas, alors vous, dégagez !"

Whale craqua et colla une droite à l'importun, furieux. Ruby éclata de rire ce qui prouvait bien combien elle était saoule.

" - J'ai toujours rêvé que des hommes se battent pour moi," commenta-t-elle avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

Viktor lui aurait bien arraché le récipient des mains mais l'autre balourd s'était jeté sur lui. Le médecin, distrait se fit tacler et jeter au sol. Plus concentré, il se releva et retira sa veste pour être plus libre de ses mouvements. Il avait un avantage : c'est que lui n'avait pas un gramme d'alcool dans le sang. Cela lui permit de mettre facilement au tapis son adversaire. Toutefois il n'avait pas prévu que l'ambiance dans la taverne dégénère complètement. Il prit Ruby par la main et réussit à la faire sortir en un seul morceau, assez miraculeusement, il fallait bien l'avouer.

" - Viens Rub', il est temps de rentrer, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle avait retiré sa main de la sienne.

- Pour que vous abusiez de moi ?

- Quoi ?!

- Qui êtes-vous ?!"

Oh mon Dieu, songea le scientifique dont le visage exprimait un grand choc. Il ne pensait pas que l'alcool lui ravagerait autant l'esprit... Il était bien loin des retrouvailles qu'il avait espérées. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas... Le pauvre docteur ne s'était même pas soucié du fait que le choc avec le bar quelques minutes auparavant avait provoqué un saignement à l'arrière de son crâne.

" - Vous me rappelez quelqu'un de mon passé... Mais il ne vit pas ici, fit-elle essayant vaguement de réfléchir.

- Rub', c'est moi, Viktor, souffla-t-il.

- Non ce n'est pas possible, vous voulez profiter de moi parce que vous lui ressemblez.

- Comment le connaîtrais-je puisque tu ne l'as connu qu'à Storybrooke ? Comment saurais-je que là-bas tu t'appelais Ruby ?!"

La jeune femme le dévisagea dans une tentative désespérée de comprendre mais Seigneur, que sa tête lui faisait mal. C'était tellement douloureux. Soudain, une nausée la prit mais, se crispant, elle parvint à la contenir. Whale la trouvait bien pâle et il insista :

" - Viens, tu dois t'allonger, te reposer. Ca ira mieux demain et on pourra... Discuter à tête reposée.

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Ce n'est pas possible ! S'emporta la brunette.

- Je te jure que si, c'est moi, jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné, je nous aurais abandonné. Jamais.

- Non... Il n'y a pas de passage... Tu ne peux pas être ici... Ce n'est qu'une illusion..."

Elle se détourna de lui, persuadée qu'elle était en train d'avoir une hallucination. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Scarlett avait suffisamment ingéré d'alcool pour voir des choses irréelles. Viktor l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit pivoter sur elle même. La brunette atterrit tout contre lui, dans ses bras, le nez enfoui dans son cou.

" - Toi qui as des sens surdéveloppés, dis-moi si ce que tu sens n'est pas réel, si ce n'est pas moi qui suis bien présent," souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire si après cela, si ça ne marchait pas... Ruby prit une grande inspiration humant le parfum de Whale, ses mains, hésitantes entrèrent contact avec le tissu de son veston. Comment une illusion aurait-elle pu sembler en effet si réelle ? Et si c'était vrai ? Si ce qu'elle avait cru impossible était de fait possible ?! Reculant, la jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien et elle crut se noyer dans le bleu de ses yeux.

"- Viktor ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est bien moi..."

Comme pour en avoir le cœur complètement net, elle prit ses lèvres passionnément, le plaquant contre l'arbre qui se trouvait juste derrière eux. Sous le coup de la surprise, Viktor s'abandonna complètement à ce doux baiser. Dieu que le goût fruité de ses lèvres lui avait manqué, cette sensualité. Il l'entoura de ses bras et répondit à son baiser avec la même ardeur et la même passion. Qu'il était bon de la retrouver. Les lèvres de Ruby quittèrent celles de l'être aimé et après s'être débarrassée de son foulard qui la gênait, la brunette se mit à déposer de petits baisers dans son cou. Le médecin perdait complètement pieds sous tant de douceur et de tendresse. Alors que sa respiration devenait plus irrégulière, il prit une grande inspiration et c'est les effluves de l'alcool qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il mit Ruby à sa place afin de l'arrêter ce qui eut l'effet escompté.

" - Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas possible Rub'... Il faut que tu ailles dormir avant toute chose... Tu es complètement bourrée. On rentre."

N'ayant de toute manière pas la force de débattre encore avec lui, elle se laissa entraîner après lui avoir dit dans quelle bâtisse elle créchait. Viktor espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et il la prit par la taille. Instinctivement elle se blottit contre lui. Il avait raison, elle était bien trop mal et dormir était une bonne idée. Elle sentait ses paupières si lourdes ainsi que ses jambes et sa tête... Non en fait il s'agissait de tout son corps. Elle n'avait plus aucune énergie. Frankenstein la sentit glisser entre ses bras, inconsciente. Il la rattrapa tant bien que mal et l'allongea délicatement. La peur au ventre, il vérifia son pouls et sa respiration. Viktor la souleva pour la transporter jusqu'à son lit, soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une syncope et il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était dû à l'alcool. Elle ne tarderait pas à reprendre conscience et il comptait bien que ce soit au repos, prête à dormir.

**oOo**

Les rayons du Soleil vinrent caresser le visage de la brunette qui dormait jusque là à poings fermés. Seulement ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle perçut la lumière qui osait venir perturber son sommeil. En voyant le froncement de sourcil de la jeune femme, Whale s'empressa d'interrompre sa lecture et d'aller tirer le rideau. Mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait. S'y prenant à plusieurs reprises le temps de se réajuster à la lumière, Ruby cligna des yeux. Viktor retourna s'asseoir sur le lit près d'elle. Il ne portait plus que sa chemise blanche qui était d'ailleurs tâchée de rouge dans le dos et le pantalon noir qu'il avait la veille. Durant la nuit, il avait eu tout le loisir de se faire un pansement pour sa plaie lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait du sang séché dans les cheveux. Puisqu'elle avait senti le lit bouger, Ruby tourna la tête sur le côté et eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle leva les yeux comme pour vérifier qu'elle se faisait des idées en découvrant le visage qui n'était jusque là pas à hauteur de son regard.

" - Viktor ?!"

Elle se redressa d'un coup mais un vertige la saisit et elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Des maux de tête revinrent à la charge et elle fit la grimace. Pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle pas de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un tel état ?! Scarlett avait malgré tout une petite idée mais elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle se soit mise dans cet état. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment... Des éléments confus commençaient à lui revenir concernant son amour, la souffrance de découvrir qu'il n'était pas au Pays des Contes. Mais il se tenait là, devant elle. Que s'était-il donc passé ?!

" - Chhhh, je suis là mon ange, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le front avec un linge humide.

- Co... Comment ? Tu n'étais nulle part... Dans aucun des royaumes...

- J'étais en chemin pour te rejoindre. Chaque jour loin de toi était une terrible souffrance, raconta-t-il. Je n'allais pas attendre sagement que Charmant vienne me trouver."

Ils se sourirent et cette fois, c'est lentement et avec l'aide de son médecin personnel, que la jeune femme se redressa. Elle se lova alors dans ses bras. Viktor lui caressait doucement le bras.

" - J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, avoua Ruby, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais été coincé dans ton monde.

- J'aurais tout fait pour revenir ici. Jamais je n'accepterai d'être séparé de toi."

Les deux tourtereaux échangèrent un regard tendre et elle prit délicatement ses lèvres. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux comme elle adorait le faire, la brunette fronça les sourcils et recula : elle avait senti le pansement.

" - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Rien de grave, une petite altercation de rien du tout... Murmura-t-il en évitant son regard.

- Avec qui ?" S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle connaissait bien son docteur et Ruby savait que s'il s'était battu c'est qu'il devait avoir une sacrée bonne raison. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il était touché personnellement qu'il pouvait s'emporter au point d'être violent. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être bagarreur. Il n'y avait qu'à voir entre son frère et lui, lequel était devenu militaire et lequel était devenu chercheur.

" - Un gars qui te draguait ouvertement hier à la taverne, raconta-t-il.

- Qui me draguait ? Insista-t-elle se doutant que c'était plus que ça.

- Rub', tu étais complètement bourrée et il comptait bien profiter de ton état. Je n'allais pas laisser ça arriver.

- Tu t'es battu pour moi ... Constata-t-elle songeuse tout en lui caressant la joue.

- Tu as de si jolis yeux."

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire mais Ruby s'arrêta bien vite. Voilà que le mal de tête revenait au quart de tour. Une expression de douleur se peignit sur son visage alertant Viktor.

" - Ca va ?

- Je... C'est ma tête... Dès qu'il y a un peu trop de bruit... J'ai de nouveau mal... Mais ça va passer, ce n'est qu'une gueule de bois... C'est juste la première fois que ça m'arrive...

- Oh... Si ce n'est que ça, alors je connais le meilleur des remèdes."

Ruby s'attendait à ce qu'il se lève pour aller chercher un médicament, mais au lieu de ça il passa à califourchon par dessus elle et prit ses lèvres passionnément. Les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent dans le dos du médecin cherchant une ouverture pour se glisser sous la chemise maculée. A bout de souffle, Viktor rompit le baiser et posa son front contre celui de Ruby puis interrogea sa patiente :

" - Est-ce que votre cachet vous fait de l'effet ?

- Je crois qu'il va falloir augmenter la dose docteur..."

Viktor ne se fit pas prier et recommença avant d'attendre de nouveau le verdict de la malade. Celle-ci pour toute réponse vint embrasser la nuque de son amant. La température montait avec la passion échangée par l'un des couples les moins attendus de toute l'histoire de la littérature. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir avoir et vivre leurs retrouvailles en se disant leur amour de la plus belle des manières. Enfin, en espérant que Granny ne débarquât point avec son arbalète prête à chasser celui qui compromettrait la pureté et la vertu de celle qui était toute sa vie.

**Fin**


End file.
